Daddy's Angel: Home for Christmas
by All4TheBest
Summary: In Five years Clint had never missed a Christmas day with his baby girl. But a missing Handler and a broken Com Set may be enough to keep him away this holiday season. That is unless he has a little help from the wonder team and a young hacker who happens to be quite the children person.
1. Prologue: Christmas Eve will Find Me

**_A/N - Alright I know I have more pressing stories to write. But this one is practically finished and I adore it so it is uploaded. It takes place two years after avengers and in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D verse which I place about two years after avengers happened due to Coulson's Tahiti time. Speaking of witch this takes place post bridge so Coulson is not present. :( Hope you all enjoy. _**

**_Prologue_**

**_Christmas Eve will find me. _**

Phil Coulson had always been a man of knowledge. A staple of logic in an illogical world of Norse gods, self-experimenting super scientist, and assassins, Because of this he often made statements that one would then say, damn right. "You choose this life or the other one," was one of those statements. It was a statement the Barton family knew all too well. In joining S.H.I.E.L.D the family, of two at the time, traded a future of recitals to recon missions, P.T.A meetings for espionage, and normal family time to a life taken over by insomnia suffering scientist who had way too much time on their hands.

However, five years since joining S.H.I.E.L.D Clint Barton had always gotten one day off to be his daughter. That day was Christmas. At midnight December 24, come hell or high water Clint Barton was finishing arranging presents under a tree waiting for what the early morning hours would bring. He had missed Thanksgivings, Holloweens, Fourth of Julys, and much more but never a Christmas. He shuttered at the realization that he would this year, for at three minutes shy of midnight December 24 his mission went to hell in a hand basket when there handler became compromised and he and Natasha ended up in an abandoned factory building. He had told the idiot that this was Red Room not some little job. He had told him they needed a plan B but Agent Gregg listened to no one. Especially not his two newest assets for which he held little respect, A red tape agent Barton and Romanoff operated on self-created conduct rules and where disliked for it.

Curing the fact Erin would miss her first Christmas in seven years without him Clint kicked an old can across the floor.

"If Gregg somehow comes out of this alive I am shooting an arrow though his eye." He said with a growl and Natasha looked up as she cleaned her gun.

"Not if my bullet hits him first." She smiled, after all Erin was practically half hers anyways. She was the girls self-proclaimed 'Mommy' and despite only getting three Christmas mornings with her rather than Clint's six she knew that two days from now she would miss the bouncing bundle of energy as well. Both however agreed that they did not pity the man who would be telling Erin that her parents would not be home for Christmas this year.


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Dreaming Tonight

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_I'm dreaming tonight of the place I love_**

**_Even more than I usually do_**

**The Helicarier: Christmas Eve with Erin. **

The Helicarrier, Skye had learned, was a quiet place. In the few days since the mess that was the bridge the team had been called back to The Helicarrier and disassembled. FitzSimmons working in the HQ lab, May back at her desk and Ward doing whatever it was Ward well-being a S.O. He was the only member of the team Skye had seen since the plane landed and that was only for work outs. After training Skye was given charge of nine year old Ace whose father was in intensive care healing from the blast that should have killed him. Ace was a good kid though took the sheltered area of S.H.I.E.L.D in stride and complained little about the in access to things most children took for granted. He spent most of his time playing with his action figures or visiting his father.

Sometimes he would make a rare comment about the fact Christmas was upon them and the small two foot tree Skye had managed to kidnap from her room on the bus and hide in her bag was less than festive with it's ripped up paper decoration. Skye would just smile and explain Christmas was Christmas no matter how lame the Christmas tree was. Christmas Eve brought upon a new challenge though her first 'solo - mission' so to speak. Even it if was technically just a glorified babysitting job no one else would take, The daughter of two agents stuck on mission was being moved to HQ someone needed to keep an eye on her. Skye was of course that person. According to what she had gathered the girl was seven years old and a bit of a hand full when board and if and near an open vent. She was on deck waiting for the girl to arrive Ace standing next to her humming jingle bells as he picked at his tee-shirt. The sound was becoming slightly annoying but Skye did not have it in her to ask him to stop and this was the third song the kid had chosen to hum since leaving their quarters not ten minutes ago. When a S.H.I.E.L.D truck pulled in and the agent driving went to open the back door Skye let out a breath of relief. Finally she could get back to her room where Agents didn't gawk at her.

The seven year old was not what Skye had expected, for one she was small for her age with large red curls that fell to her mid back. She held a plush owl in her right hand with a tattered book under her arm and a black bag strung over her shoulders wearing a red Santa shirt a white and red skirt along with a S.H.I.E.L.D jacket and Santa hat. The agent walked her over to Skye awkwardly clearly never being one for children.

"Erin Barton meet Skye she will be in charge of you while at HQ do not leave her sight every one is quite busy today as always." The agent said as if giving orders to the girl.

"It's Christmas Eve," The child told him and he groaned.

"S.H.I.E.L.D does not stop for Christmas festivities." He quipped back and walked away, the girl sighed looking Skye over before catching glace of Ace and giving a smile that brightened up her entire face.

"Hey, you're a kid," She exclaimed and the boy looked at Skye before turning back to the younger girl. With an expression on his face that simply read 'duh.'

"So," Ace asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's awesome; I have never met another kid at HQ. Is your parent stuck on mission too?" She asked.

"No he is in medical." Ace said with the slightest of difficulty. Skye knew no child at any age should have to go through seeing what Ace had seen in the past few days. She moved to redirect the red heads questioning before the child did it herself.

"That stinks, S.H.I.E.L.D doctors always count sweet intake and never have any of the good stuff. Down at the lab is where all the best stuff is. Unless Thor is here, then they have all the best stuff except pop tarts." The girl smiled and Ace smiled back.

"You like the Avengers," He asked.

"Love them." Erin said as Skye led them both back though the helicarrier as they chirped about their favorite avenger. Ace's being Ironman and Erin's being Captain America. Skye was admittedly scared the girl would run off and checked on her every three seconds. But that fear dissipated when she felt a small hand in her own.

"So you don't get whiplash." The girl explained before turning back and continuing her precious conversation with Ace. They got to the bunks and the two set off to play with Ace's action figures as Skye tried to whip up some Christmas tree pancakes that admittedly got laughed at by both children. Apparently they looked more like deformed blobs than Christmas trees. After breakfast Erin pulled out a small DVD player she said she always brought to S.H.I. E.L.D and a few Christmas DVDs placing on the old Claymation Rudolf the red nose reindeer movie, Skye forgot Rudolph was the son of Prancer and could help but sing some of the songs along with the television making the two children smile. Then the two took to coloring paper with pens to make garland for the sad Charlie Brown Christmas tree. Lunch time came and Ace went to visit his Dad in medical giving Skye some time with the little girl alone. Or at least that was the plan until they ran into a frowning Grant Ward.

"You missed training this morning." The robotic tone of the man sounded and Skye shrunk back ever so slightly. It was Christmas Eve surely she didn't have drills that morning.

"I, we had training this morning?" She asked before she caught the words.

"Are you her S.O?" Erin asked with a smile after stepped forward to tug on his jacket.

"Yes and you are…" Grant asked finally noting the small girls presence. His posture stiffening, he never was one for children. His elder brother had called young children monsters and it was one of the few things that Grant and his brother saw eye to eye on. The girl just kept smiling however.

"Erin Barton. Ms. Skye is watching me because I am not allowed to explore HQ without Agent Supervision. Who are you? Other than Ms. Skye's S.O," The girl asked not fazed by the man's tone. Or the glup the man took in after Erin said her name.

"I am Agent Grant Ward, nice to meet you Miss. Barton. Agent Sitwell was looking for us."

"Jasper," Erin asked.

"Yes, agent Jasper Sitwell, he gave us a optional mission. I shall explain you are other wised occupied."

"Wait, is it about A.C"

"No it's an extraction mission. I am the only one going on sight. FitzSimmons aren't even coming along. Something about Christmas, you don't have training tomorrow, first thing Friday."

"See you then." Skye said and Ward walked away.

"Oh, Grant Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Skye, Miss Barton."

"Merry Christmas Agent Grant Ward, he is in the holiday mood." Erin said and Skye cracked a smile.

"I agree Erin," Skye smiled. "Not a Grinch at all." She said swinging Erin up into her arms and poking her side making the small girl giggle. The two then retired to Skye's quarters where they watched more old Christmas movies before singing Christmas carols and dancing around the room. When FitzSimmons came to drop off Ace, Erin got her newest friend to join in with begging the Agents to stay and join in with Christmas festivities. They even made cookies.


	3. Chapter 2: I promise you, I'll be home

**CHAPTER 2:**

**I promise you **

**I'll be home **

Late Christmas Eve Night,

The Bus

Melinda May was ever so happy, though one could not tell this by looking at her static expression, that she got back behind the wheel of a plane so quickly. She had never known she would miss the action of the field so much before Phil called her back but the two past weeks she had spent in her cubical felt like her own personal version of Hell. So what, if she wasn't on a completely S.H.E.I.L.D sanctioned mission, having the orders come directly from Fury and not going through the steps usually necessary, It got her back on the plane and for that she was happy. She was even happier it was a simple pick up mission with little chance for combat. Because though she missed the field going into combat without Phil in her ear would feel odd. The worse thing about the mission would be the fact that despite the fact she was picking up the only agents she would place as closer comrades to Phil than her own team yet could not discuss the man with them as they believed him to be dead. The door to the cock pit opened and she heard the footsteps of Ward enter and sit next to her. A part of her wanted to snap that the seat he had taken was reserved for either Skye or Coulson but could not find her voice to do so. She did however send him a glare.

"I get it not my seat, how far out are we." Ward said as he stood back up in favor of leaning against the wall.

"A few hours, should touch down about five Christmas morning, you are impatient." She said turning to the practically fidgety agent.

"Thought the bus would feel different." He said and she sighed before nodding.

"Often it is the people not the place we miss." May said and Ward let out a sighed breath with a nod.

"I'm gonna turn it. Merry Christmas May,"

"Merry Christmas Ward,"

* * *

Helicarrier,

Erin Barton scanned the room to make sure that the agent watching her and the other kid was asleep, she knew she should not leave the room but it was Christmas eve and if she had her parents or not she was going an entire Christmas without speaking to at least someone in her Ohana. Christmas was a time for family and even at the age of seven she knew that. Sneaking out of the bed she made her way into the rest room before entering into the ventilation system.

She moved slowly and quietly hating the fact her wacky Christmas footy pajamas and her fathers overly large S.H.I.E.L.D did little to help her grip. She slipped across halls and down the familiar helicarrier to a room she was technically forbidden to enter. Soon enough she slipped out of the vents and into the 'detainment' room as the other agents called it. Technically it was the cage, built for Hulk housed with Loki and dropped while being filled by Thor. There was a new cage in the middle of the room that was much like the old one save for one small difference. The control panel was missing from the room and one could not look up and see into the unused lab sanctioned for Avengers. Well for Bruce and Tony at least no one else really did lab work on the team. Erin was happy the window was closed as she scurried over to the wall before sitting down in front of it and pulling something from the pocket of the over large jacket and placing it on the floor.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Phil," She said with a smile as her hand moved to run over the wall.

"I know I haven't been to see you in a while. A lot has happened. I met a new agent, her name is Skye, I don't think she is really an agent yet though. That's why she is just called Skye, there is another kid here as well his name is Ace and his father's hurt. I think he's sleeping to make the pain go away like you said Mum and Dad have to do sometimes. Skye watched old Christmas movies with me and her friends Fitz and Simmons came later and we all sang Christmas carols and decorated this really funny Charlie Brown looking tree eating cookies we took from the kitchens. It was a lot of fun. It reminded me of when we ate cold cut bologna sandwiches with Aunt 'Ria a few thanksgivings ago. Because Mum and Dad where stuck on mission and it was all that was left. We watched Iron giant and Miracle on 34th street that day do you remember. I still watch Miracle on 34th street every thanksgiving right after the Christmas parade, Mum and Dad watch it now too, I think you would like Skye and her friends, they are good agents, Mum and Dad miss you a lot. I don't know if they talk to you much but they really do. I know because every handler they have had since you they call a variation of the word stupid. Some I'm not allowed to say." Erin said before biting her bottom lip like her father always warned her against she pulled her knees closer and hummed.

" Um….. Oh, The avengers really are a Ohana like you said they would be, I call all the avengers Uncles, well except for Thor he is still kind of scary, he likes pop tarts too, I had to show him how to make them though, he tried to stuff all of them in the toaster at once. It was funny. Aunt Ria got mad though, the toaster broke and Uncle Tony had to fix it now it shoots pop tarts out really high and scares some people. I brought Uncle Tony into the vents to watch some with me, he told me that hacking into servers is more fun and we watched more on the computer. I like my vents though. Peter said to say hi when I talked to you next so hi from Peter." Erin said with a yawn.

"It's past my bed time Uncle Phil," She said continuing to yawn.

"Yes it is Erin, a few hours if my clock is right." A voice said from behind her and Erin turned to see her Aunt 'Ria and Ms. Skye, the later of witch ran to her side and picked her up holding her tight to her chest.

"You scared me," the woman said her voice choked by tears but since Aunt 'Ria did not make a comment Erin though it was probably best to let it go.

"I am sorry; I had to say Merry Christmas to Uncle Phil though. I always do." She said pulling back ever so slightly form the woman's grasp.

"I am sure Uncle Phil would have waited a few hours and that Agent Skye would have allowed you to be in here with supervision." Agent Hill said before saying her goodbyes to both.

"Are you really mad?" Erin asked as Skye carried her back to her quarters.

"No I am not mad; I however was worried when you disappeared. One minute you where there the next minute you were gone. I am just glad the vent stayed open or I would have not known where to find you." Skye said carding her hand though the girls head witch lulled to lay on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry." Erin said with a yawn.

"I know, close your eyes honey it's late."

"Merry Christmas Skye,"

"Merry Christmas Erin,"

* * *

Four AM Christmas Morning

Some Warehouse in Russia,

The rustle of two pairs of feet against the ground that was practically silent sent warning bells of in Natasha's head more than loud footsteps ever would. Despite being half asleep the second before she was on her feet with her gun locked at the target in seconds, Clint moved a fraction slower and aimed at the other target a gun in his hand rather than a bow.

"Stand down agent, no wonder no one wanted to extract you two." The voice of Clint's target said as she stepped from the shadows calling Ward out with her.

"May?" Clint said letting his gun fall and tucking it away.

"S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't send extraction teams on missions without contact." Natasha said her gun lowering but not putting it away.

"Your com still sent out your location and Fury wanted you all collected. Isn't it nice to be liked?" May asked in a joking type of tone Ward questioned.

"Wonderful," Clint said his hand closing over Natasha's wrist in a gesture of comradely Ward had only heard spoken of between the two agents. The red head put her gun away as well and the two agents collected their things before following Ward and May back to the Bus.

A few hours into the ride home Clint snuck into the cockpit and slid into the open seat next to May, "So you are in the mysterious wonder team. Heard rumors but thought they were nothing but. then and again I remember you saying you'd never go back into the field," He said offering her coffee.

"So do I." May said with a half grin. Years of reminding both Clint and Natasha of the red tape they so often crossed in their missions May could honestly say she knew the Archer and Spy quite well.

"What changed your mind," He asked with a grin.

"A good handler,"

"Yeah I heard you got one of the best, Tasha and I have been trying to figure out who the mysterious man who sanctioned an old Mobile Command was kept coming up short. Tash thought Head or Blake maybe but no one really likes them all that much. Speaking of your mysterious handler where is he, and the rest of your team for that matter." He asked in May's head she ran over the things she was supposed to tell the agent if he questioned the teams handler.

Older agent from a base somewhere remote that neither had ever met, if they needed a name Agent Rodriquez, she had a list of lies to tell to the man next to her prewritten and prepared by the higher ups. But at that moment she couldn't find it in her to use them.

"Captured, in mission, team was grounded at HQ. Easy job not completely sanctioned, only Ward and I took it." She said trying to stay as vague as possible.

"Glad to know me and Tash where an easy task," He said with a grin.

"Easier that retrieving Gregg," May shrugged happy Clint was redirected so easily.

"Gonna have to do better than that May, I know your hiding something." He said calling her out and making the slightly older agent sigh.

"If you keep pushing I am required to lie to you." She said and Clint nodded.

"May is it," He asked his voice slightly heavier than normal.

"I am not permitted to say. Neither is Ward so you can call Tasha off of him as well." She said knowing that it was the duos play. No one climbed to the top of S.H.I.E.L.D without intelligence, and neither agent was dumb enough to believe everything the director said and take it as law. Both had been fishing for about a year for a report on their old handler not happy with the information readily available to them. Witch was not much despite their level eight standing in the agency.

"Nice talk May."

"Merry Christmas Barton,"

"What time do we land?" He asked as he walked to the door.

"8 pm, you'll be home just in time for Christmas dinner." May said.

* * *

_**A/N - SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Got this out as soon as I could, my 2 year old niece was over for the holidays and I haven't gotten a chance to get on the computer to upload. I have however seen all the alerts this story has gotten and I thank you all for your support. There is only one chapter after this that is hopefully uploaded before tomorrow, or at least before the new year. So Merry Belated Christmas. **_

_**Lot's O Love,**_

_**All4TheBest**_


	4. Chapter 3: I'll Be Home

**A/N – So it may be new years and not Christmas but here is for all of you lovely readers who have followed Erin for a little more than a year. I hope you and yours have an amazing new year and have a 2014 that tops every year before this. P.S This is a really short chapter, and since I have yet to say this yet. I do not own Avengers or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

**Chapter 3**

**I'll be home**

**I'll be home,**

Christmas Night

Hellicarier

After having had a make shift holiday party Skye, Ace, Erin, and FitzSimmons traveled back from the hospital area, where they had spent time with Ace's now awake father when Ace saw the first one. It was nothing more than a piece of paper taped to a suction cup arrow but he mentioned it anyways. He told them a picture of an eye on it. Skye looked at FitzSimmons who were looking anywhere but back at her. She told the two children who had taken to asking why the paper was there that she had no idea though she had a feeling FitzSimmons had something to do with it. Ace turned to question the two scientist when Erin Saw another suction cup arrow further down the hall. She smiled and pointed it out to Ace.

"Sky look there is another one." Ace called as he followed Erin down the hall. It was a picture of a bug with yellow and black striped both children could tell was a bee.

"Eye bee," Ace questioned and the two took to discussing if the papers ment anything as they went further down the hall. It was a few minutes before Skye found another picture pinned to an Air vent. This one had a bad drawling of a house on it. Erin got a closer look and saw a line of Christmas lights in the vent.

"Skye can I follow them," Erin asked with a grin. Skye spared a look at the two scientist who nodded and she allowed the girl to go up into the vent.

"I hope you two know where this leads." Skye said thing to them.

"We do"

"Follow us," They said leading Skye and Ace onto the plane deck even though they didn't give them any information on to why they were there. While Erin followed the Christmas lights and found two more pictures. When she got to the top of the helicarrier she knew where the lights where leading so she dropped down and ran outside to the plane deck.

"ERIN!" Ace called making all three of the older agents turn to see her.

"There were more pictures in the vents." She said holding them up. The two then inlisted the help of Skye to figure out what the five pictures meant while a gitty pair of scientist tried to hold in their incriminating laughter behind them.

The pictures where of an eye, a bee, a house, the number four, and the nativity scene, and to Skye it looked like a game of Mad Gab. The group tried to figure it out for a good three minutes before they heard some one in front of them.

"My guess would be I'll be home for Christmas but I could be wrong." Erin squealed and threw her arms around the mysterious man Skye moved to correct the action when she heard the mumbled expression of "Daddy," an older red head joined them not to much later and Erin jumped from one pair of arms to the other.

"Ho ho ho," Another voice said, but this one Skye could name in a second.

"Don't look now Agent Ward you just may have caught the holiday spirit." The red headed woman grinned.

"Oh bah humbug."

So you see friends, there is one thing everyone needs on a holiday and that is family. Weather your family consists of super heroes or super annoying relatives. People you have known all your life or people you have recently gotten to know. It is sitting around a make shift Charlie Brown tree passing around stories of Christmas pass and singing Christmas carols. Other than a family reunion no presents where exchanged. Erin leaned back against her pillow later that night as her parents tucked her in and she turned to her side with a smile.

"Mummy and Daddy, you think Uncle Phil would have liked the wonder team wouldn't he?" She asked curling under her comforter.

"Yeah honey he would have liked them." Clint said.

"Merry Christmas Daddy."

"Merry Christmas angel,"

"Merry Christmas Mummy,"

"Merry Christmas dorogaya (sweetheart)"


End file.
